Threshold Viral Evolution
by PinkangerTF
Summary: What happens when weird Alien or unhuman events start to appeal on Earth. Thats what Jen Scotts and her team have to find out. This is my go at rewriting this show, it has different characters and story lines some of the events are like the show. Enjoy.


**Evolution **

It's the year 2020 Earth hasn't changed much and the technology hasn't improved much over the years. Put it this way there's no aliens on Mars. But they do exist in a way. Only one thing has changed in the 21st century and that is _humans_, they have evolved in a way.

My name is Jen Scotts originally from England and originally human but same human personality and person, and this is my story of _Evolution._

It's the summer of 2015 I work for a government company my job is to write protocols for the worst scenarios like the end of the world! Not really, just that not dramatic. I write more for cases of a nuclear explosion to do with radiation or an invasion of a country and if there is an outburst of infection. Lucky enough I wrote a protocol five years ago which was about an outburst of an affection which was unknown to the world and I named it Virus X. Lucky I wrote that as it is just about to come into use.

On that day a helicopter landed in my local park as I was coming back from the shops, and what happen was there was these people in black suits just ran and grabbed me and I was gone, I thought I was being kidnapped. It wasn't until I saw the US government logo that I thought I'm safe but knew something was wrong, as it's not everyday you get snatched from a park in a helicopter. They took me to a US government corporation called NTAC. I was put in charge but didn't know what. I went into this big room, which must be the main briefing room.

There was this huge brown shinny desk and huge chairs and this massive screen in front of it, it was bigger then a cinema screen, it looked more like a computer screen as they had a satellite view of a place on it.

Then I met my new boss, he was tall, short brow hair, blue eyes, and in a rich looking suit he looked like someone I knew before. He came over introducing him self ''Welcome Miss Scotts I am Wes Tate, head of NTAC'' he talked stem with a nice American accent, which is good as some Americas have an annoying accent. He carried on talking. ''Your be having a meeting about Virus X, now with some of the worlds top experts on viruses and protecting the human race''.

The human race I thought to myself, why what's happen.

I had no idea what to expect all these important looking people and why are they here for the human race?

My pulse started to rise with all these people around so I tried to focus on what I had to do. I went though Virus X and then Wes explained to us what we where going to be told was _top secret_ not even the president knew.

He said '' we are A-squad at NTAC and this is why you are here'' He then showed a satellite view of the Earth and a view of South Korea by the East China Sea, the heat radar started to go strange and then a weird pattern appeared. ''A ship was there'' Wes said ''No one is communicating, and there is so strange unknown readings we are picking up. This brings your plan in to it Jen, so you and a team are going to check it out. ''

So I was going to see some ship in the ocean with some funny readings, that doesn't sound like a threat to the 'human race'.

Before I left I met my team. First was a Freelance Paramilitary Operative he would go everywhere with me and he would give help with supplies, identity cards and alias. He came over to introduce himself. ''Welcome Miss Scotts I'm Lucus Cruger, I will your escort. Lucus was a tall dark guy, the kind of give me a dirty look and I'll rip your heart out look which was what we needed by the sounds of it.

Then we went to another room, there I went though the first protocol of Virus X. ''We have to search the whole ship even the computer data and whatever you find even if it's the strangest thing come find me and bring it back with us.''

Then I met two civilians one was good in science, mainly the human body and its advances and was a Doctor as well. ''Hi I'm Kat Manx, I'll be your lab expert''. She looked smart no wonder she's hear, she had strange brown eyes, they where like had like a bit of a glimmer in them as well, dark hair and friendly looking.

Then the other one came up he had short brown kind of spiky hair, young looking, and kind cute with a cheeky smile and the brightest blue eyes. ''Hello Jen Scotts, I'm Sky Trip and I will be your computer. Math and code breaker expert, and may I say you look like your be a pleasure to work with.'' Then he grabbed my hand like he was Romeo and kissed it.

''Show off'' Kat said under her breath, and Sky gave her a smug grin.

''I think you all know why you here''. I hope they do I thought. ''Well actually we don't know why, we got took away and well ended up _here_. '' Kat said curiously.

''You have been chosen because of your expertise to search a ship for any unknown, rare or extraterrestrial life form or living organisms.'' They all looked shocked and they had confused expressions on their faces. ''We don't know for sure'' I said trying to reassure them they are ok. ''We need to leave now before someone finds our ship first. Your questions will be answered when we get to the ship, you know as much as we do at this time.''

Then we went to the private Jet and went off to South Korea. After we landed it was into a helicopter I was with Lucus, Kat and Sky. All Sky did the whole journey was asking ''do we get paid?''. Kat always gave him this look like he is idiot, she then said after the thousand time of saying it '' look there's more important things going on we could have an alien invasion!''. She snapped at him, which was funny, his face dropped and it did shut him up. ''E.T.A in two minutes '' Lucus said.

He didn't say much, but you felt safe around him. As we got closer the ship was filled with a 'special team force'.

We landed Sky was sent to the main deck to search all computer and communication, Kat was sent to look at some of the dead crew, some still missing, me and Lucus were just searching the whole ship.

First we went to the deck and found Sky ''Jen if you look at all the data and communication radar, this pattern comes up everywhere,''. Again it was the pattern I saw earlier at NTAC, it's like a four legged Star fish made out of big sharp dots.

''Found anything else''. ''Only this sound clip'' he said. Then Sky played this clip, the sound was off a man screaming and a thumping noise as if he was beaten up with something.

''Ok that was weird, if you find anything else let me know'' he nodded and then went back to working. ''So Lucus what do you think of everything?'' Let's see if he has a brain I though.

''I think we should blow the ship up, that way everyone is safe''. Thinking like a true military person all action and no brain. ''Well that's a bit...stupid really as we could find something….'' He then gives me this face as if he couldn't care. Fine I thought. We then find Kat. As we did we saw this body of a man, he looked dead and smelled like it, he had cuts and some bruises on him. ''oh Kat how's it going, find anything?''

''Well it strange, this body here, his blood is spit on the floor and around this area and its forming together in a different way and isn't smooth and liquid like, and his DNA it's completely changed''. Kat spoke so fast and the sound of excitement came though as well, which is strange really as I'm more worried about why this happened.

''What do you mean by its changed him?'' I said curiously. Then we where interrupted.

''Guys you might want to watch this'', it was Lucus. ''Ok Lucus, Kat tell me in a minute, Kat you can come to, it might help'' Lucus shouted.

We went into a room, there Lucus got a video camera out he found and connected it to the television. We all sat there watching it, it started out as a normal tape the crew being silly and then the crew started to shout and someone said ''come up and see this''. Then we saw something words can't describe. But someone who could describe it was Kat. ''it looks like a four dimensioncal diamond, but we live in a three dimensioncal world. ''It keeps changing it shape to fit in with us''. She carried on.

It was like a round silver ball with spikes coming in and out of everywhere, then this sound….''Ahhh it's horrible'' I shouted, it was loud as if someone was sharping knifes but more loud and higher picted sound and then flashes this flashes our heads felt horrible like the worst headach you could have. We were all screaming in angony, then I heard gun shots. ''That _wasn't_ right'' Lucus said. Then we all had noise bleeds which wasn't that nice as you could imagine.

''No one watches that, _no one_ at untill we know what is is understand.'' I commanded.

'Ok but I bet no one wants to watch it again after that.'' Lucus said. Then he started to talk to someone though his ear piece. ''Ok gather what you want, we are going to blow this ship up''. He said to us. ''WHAT!?'' I said shocked ''you can't do that we've just discovered Alien lifeform or something like that!'' ''Its not my decision orders from Wes, the South Koreans are coming and we don't want them having this ship''. ''But we haven't dscovered everything and recoved all the crew and I need more time to exam the surroundings'' Kat protest, feeling the same way as me. ''Still I don't care tell Sky to gather what he wants, we _leave_ in 30mins.'' Lucus said coldly.

Half an hour later me and Lucus are heading for the helicopter and then all of a sudden we are stopped.

This guy was quite tall, has this crazy stare in his eyes he came up to us and threw Lucus across the ship and then it was just me and him. He got closer and closer I was scared he didn't look all there like he was something else. I got my gun out trying to be like an action hero all brave but I wasn't. BANG! He still walking with a shot to the chest. BANG. Another shot. And after that a thew more, and then he started to run towards me and now I had ran out of ammo, I am so scared at this moment some crazy person with gun shots holes thoughtout his body. Then Kat appeaded right in front of me with a shotgun which she aimed at him and she fired it which threw him so hard at a close range and he landed in the sea. ''He would have been a useful laprat'' Kat joked.

''Don't worrie were get him.'' I said. ''And thanks''. ''No problem I've always wanted to use one of these'' Kat replyed back.

After that we got on the helicopter Lucus was ok he doesn't really make a fuss. And as we flew back to the airport we watched as the ship blew up it lit up the sky.

We got back to NTAC HQ, me Lucus and Kat had to have a post-medical. Wes came in to hear our results from Kat. ''Everything is normal, blood wise and DNA but our brian waves theres more of them really, this only tends to occur when you dream, but its like this all the time nothing to worry about though. But this will intrest all of you'' and Kat was stopped by Wes. ''Is this infection contagious?'' ''No it is not anyway about the DNA sample I got here the strange part is humans only have three DNA lines, this alien infection evoles it into nine, with the dead crew men we have I can seach into why this is. You could really tell Kat liked her job she talks so fast and gets excited about new discoveries while other people are afried of change I thought.

''Ok well you all look stable and Kat approves, so you can go home, but if anything happens _anything_ come here straight away'' Wes said and he seemed to be worried a lot but he kept looking at me more, so the tough guy is actully soft.

That night I went back to realitie or home even. I was happy to be home but I was still worried about the thing we watched and the missing crewmen. I was to tierd to care in the end so I went to bed.

Then I had this dream I was at NTAC and things kept happening lights flashing, footsteps then I am running and the lights where going on and off and then I find myself in this place with those spikey crystals things, and this monster noise I turn round and then…..RING RING the phones gone off. I picked it up answereing confused and scared, ''Hello?'' said this voice it sounded confussed like me. '' You've had it to, the dream with the spikes?'' ''We got to get back to NTAC'' It was Kat. ''Your right get to NTAC, call the others as well, I'll be there soon''. I then woundered if Lucus had the same dream, probley to manly to say he had a nightmare and got scared. I got up and dressed and went downstairs and then What? I saw the crewmen from the ship.

But he was left in the sea at South Korea? And how does he know where I live, worrie about that later I thought. I then ran upstairs into the bathroom, he knocked the door down and started to attackt me then he spoke ''Su Fo eno era woy'' I had no idea what he said, then suddenly I got my underarm spray and sprayed him and I saw NTAC agents in my house?!. They appealed out of nowwhere and then they shot this crewmen again and again till he finally fell to the floor. I went downstairs after that I needed a stiff drink I thought frighten still. Wes was there ''Are you ok? Did he hurt you?'' Wes seemed really conserd for me, overeating a bit but that didn't matter ''Just a few brusies and that's it really'' I said. ''Lucky we bugged your house really'' Wes said. ''Bugged my home? So I actually don't have any privercy at all.'' ''Well it did save you and everyone else in A-squad has their house bugged.'' Wes replyed.

The Sky called us. ''You guys might want to see this'' He said. We then followed him to my bathroom, Kat was there ''Its unexplainable how it…..Oh Jen Wes you might be intriged to see this as welll''. What we saw was that patten that looked like the Star fish, but it was made out of blood? Kat then talked again. ''See normal blood can't make pattens or make shapes its impossible and its gone a bit lump in some places and that doesn't happen till you've been months dead. But the strange part is it that this blood is your blood Jen, but you have not cuts and that's what I can't understand?''. Kat said as I stood there shocked. ''I…….this is…….it can't be right?'' I said. ''Well it is'' Kat said.

After that strange discoverly we went back to NTAC. The missing crewmen who we found was strapped down, Kat was doing lots of tests while Sky was trying to fingure out what the crewmen said to me, as we had a recording of it.

Me and Wes then went to see the crewmen he was knocked out, we ask Kat about his condidtion ''Well the bullents wounds he had there where nine of them have just gone completely healed, his DNA like I said earlyer theres nine triple hexlix in hs DNA how any human can have this is not right, also his brian waves are like yours overwise his normal if you can call him that'' Kat joked.

''Well that was quite a bit to take in and scary as well, with this man well not a man anymore just sitting there.'' I said. ''It is scary, and strange but if you feel unsafe let me know and I can sort something out'' Wes said. ''Don't worry I will and I don't get scared that easly well unless an alien man is attacking me'' I joked. Suddenly Sky comes running in ''Hey guys I figured it out come and on'' he said, so me, Wes. Kat and Lucus went to see what this crewmen said.

We all stood there waiting for it. ''Ok this is what the crazy guy said to you'' Lucus said. Suddenly we heard his voice ''You are one of us '' the sound of his voice was horrible. ''All I did was play it backwounds pretty simple right guys, but that guy sure is scary.'' Lucus said. ''Maybe there is something in his brian that makes him talk backwounds'' Sky said.

''Don't be so stupid all it is,is that he knows how to say things backwounds it not hard it's simple like you'' Kat said to Sky. He just gave her a sly look really. ''Well if this guy speaks again let me know'' I said.

''Well it's getting late, you should all go home or stay if you wish and get some rest'' Wes said. Go home I thought wont be able to sleep. Then as I walked out Wes came up to me. ''Jen if you don't want to go home, I've got a spare room and your be safe'' he asked me. ''Really, if that's ok Wes?''. ''Sure'' he replyed. That night was fun me and Wes got talking and not about work about real life which made me felt as if I was in reality again, and I had a good sleep I just had an annoying headach.

The next morning back at NTAC everyone was there Wes came in. ''We got another crewmean his different to the one we got''. ''How is his DNA, is he mad like the other one?'' I asked. ''No his coopertive and he claims to know you Jen'' Wes said. ''What, he knows me?''.

''So his coopertive, this could be as he might have hada different amount of exposer to the other crewmen'' Kat said. ''Sky you stay here watch over the crewmen if he does anything strange tell us'' Isaid. ''What you go off see this guy whos not mental and I stay here with the crazy talking backwounds guy?'' Sky said. Then I just looked at him kinda saying yeah basicly. ''Well looks like you got the short straw Sky'' Kat said smiking while walking out. The me, Kat and Lucus followed Wes to a cell and this other crewmen who I supposly knew. Then we got to this cell, and then I saw him this person I knew, no wounder when I first met Wes I thought he looked like someone I knew as he looked like this person I knew. Alex.

He still was tall with dark hair. I walked in to see him I was shocked and suprises really. ''Jen it's really you'' he said. ''Yeah it is, what what happen?'' I asked him. ''Oh these people are part of our team Doctor Manx, Lucus and Wes who you already have met'' I said. ''Well you seem to have had all test done so what we want know is for you tell us what happen with this extraterrestrial event happened?'' Wes said. The Alex began to talk the same voice I knew from years ago I wounder how he ended up working on a ship?. ''Well I was there when it happened the noise the flashes and it was changing shapes the thing in the sky, after everyone seemed ok but an hour later some crewmen started to attack eath other, some commited suicded othe4rs went mad. I hid and so did this other crewmen, which is the one you have.

About two hours later we came out of hiding everyone was dead, I just felth strange I had these images flashing thoughout my mind of glass forests. Then the crewmen kept saying he was getting stronger I said we should call someone, then he went mad starting to attack me, so I hit him hard enough to knock him out.'' He carries on.

''I got on a lifeboat and sailed to shore. Then I felt smarter and things I thought I were rubbish at I got better at and I hurt myself and next thing It healed up. I got to shore and I knew I had to call the US somehow as I knew the government would be all over this ship. Then your agents found me''.

''Could you explain what this Alien infection felt like or it did to you?'' I asked worried hoping I wont go crazy like this crewmen.

''Well it started with these dreams then headachs and then I started to feel stronger and smarter my stamina got better I was fitter as well.''. Alex explained.

''Thanks for telling us and it's good to see you'' I said then we all went outside discussing Alex. ''His completey different human still a bit but more like superhuman it must have something to do with how much you are exposed by it '' Kat siad. ''We got to get the results back from his test as soon as. ''Wes said. ''Do we keept him there in the cell?'' I asked. ''I know his your friend or you know him, but for now it's best we keep him the cell incase something happens. And watch him 24-7 as well.'' Wes replyed.

After 24hrs he seemed fine, so we let Alex have a bit more freedom, but he still was watched closly. ''I still think this is a bad idea letting him out'' Lucus said. ''He shows no voilence or a threat. And his still the same'' I said. ''Jen you may think his your friend still, but you can't be sure, you said yourself you haven't seen him in years''. Lucus was right maybe I should think more about Alex. We took Alex to see the other crewmen. I didn't really talk to him as I kept watching him thinking wheather he was the person I knew. ''Why do you think this thing made him go mad?'' Alex asked. ''Depends on how much your exposed to'' I answered. Kat then came over. ''Jen you and Wes we need to talk.'' ''Lucus take Alex back to the cell then come over to us.'' I said .

Sky then came over as well. ''Its about Alex his DNA has changeed ti a triple helix his healing rate is incriedable and fitness but his sometimes doesn't look right like you can tell something is bad about him, but that's just me'' Kat told us. Then Sky had something to say. He looked at Kat like he was going to outsmart her or annoy her. ''Well I think Kat's wrong they where affected with the same amount.'' The Kat cut in. ''What your wrong there both…..'' '' I haven't finished yet Kat if you look at there DNA, blood level and type they are the same so I think maybe this Alien thing is testing us like the first crewmen was the first expreiment then Alex was the next one which proved to work maybe. ''

''I see your point and it's a good one so far'' Wes said, Kat looked like the kind of person who hates being wrong or not winning more like. ''So maybe this Alien incident could be a good thing making human kind better or evloution or maybe preparing us for something.'' Sky explained. Preparing I don't know thing so that's a bit to extrem for a reason. ''Well do you think you could maybe find out it takes for a human to mutate I don't know about you but I'm a bit worried about me and the others. '' I said. ''Maybe we should start testing it on human tissue samples and animals?'' Kat suggested. She then contuied. ''I have been writing down these dreams I have and how often I get headachs as they happen around the same time everyday '' ''Me to the headachs, and sometimes I feel strange like I get this feeling everyday that I can't discribe. '' I said.

''Lucus?'' Kat said. ''Nothing I'm fine. He said. ''you lie you where affected as much as us so you can't be different, typical of a man to say there fine.'' I said.

''FINE I'm not ok, I have those strange dreams they scare the hell out of me and the headsachs I get them to and I do feel strange not right.'' Lucus finally came to term with this virus. ''Next time you all feel not right tell us that goes for you as well Lucus Cruger and if you feel your becoming a threat let me know'' Wes said.

''For now I think we should write down everything that happens to us, and what we feel like.'' I said they all nodded agreeing. Everyone just looked sad and annoyed or scared, angre really.

''Well I know this next part is not in my Virus plane but I made add it.Well all need some fun so all of you go out and be back here tomorror ok'' I said. ''Wait are you sure I don't want anything to happen or one of you get hurt.'' Wes said. ''Go'' I told the others. Then I looked at Wes. ''There be fine Wes.''

That night everyone went out Sky and Kat went out with Lucus to do some bowling I think they said. I was still at NTAC just me and Wes, I was working didn't really want to go out '' you know your to attached to your job Jen'' It was Wes. ''and you can be to mean like being a bit mean to Lucus he was scared and didn't know what to do'' then I said quitely ''and his a man''. I carried on ''you don't know what its like to know not feel the same you did last week .'' I just needed to let off some steam really and Wes was there. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry this happen to you and the others but your so calm sometimes and strong and tough when it comes to work and tough to get though to'' Wes said.

''Are you saying you want to go out?'' I questioned. ''maybe….yes, like you said we need some fun.'' Wes said which was good I liked him. ''First lets just check on Alex'' I said. ''What is it with you and him?'' Wes asked. ''I was going to…..we just went out once that's all really nothing more.''.

Then we went to his cell. I went in to see if he was ok. He was just sitting there stearing at the wall. I then waved my hand in front of him. Nothing still. ''Alex hello, your not playing games…..The suddenly he got up and his hands grabbed my neck so tight couldn't breath. Wes came running down. ''Leave her along now!'' Still he had me. The BANG BANG shot in the head. '' I hope that guy can't heal his brian.'' Wes said. Searcuity then came running down. ''Make sure his dead.'' Wes said. I finally got my breath back. I looked at Wes, ''Can we go out now' I said and gave him a smile. I take it my old friend went crazy and died, I hope that doesn't happen to me I thought.

After that me and Wes went to this bar. ''So Miss Scotts what was life like before you came to NTAC.?'' Wes asked. ''Well I am from England, one thing I am happy about is that I haven't lost my accent you Americans and your silly accent'' I joked. ''Then I came here went to college got a job at police department then heard about a government job went for it and got it really how about you?.

''About the same expect I don't come from England I'm from Silver Hill in Califonia and I got a job at CIA then got offered this one and that's my life.''

I started to feel funny like my bones and like there was this strange feeling running though my vains that felt like something was being poured into it and flowing though me. ''I'll be back'' Wes said, then I looked at my arm and this small lumps appeaded moving all around my arm I couldn't stay here I thought, I had to go back to NTAC and contact the others. Wes then sees me leaving and runs outside. ''Hey Jen wait up'' he catches up with me. ''What's going on….'' Then he stopped a man with a gun stopped right in front of us ''give me what you got'' he demanded. Ahhhhh the pain I though, I didn't have time for a crazy man. I then dropped to the floor in pain ''I said give me what you go!!'' he shouted this time. ''NO!'' I shouted back he looked shocked really ''I said no, now beat it'', I said to him, he looked as if no one has stood up to him before. ''You threating me little girl I got a gun bitch what you got?'' he said. I got up fast pushing Wes out the way I was moving too fast for this guy then I kicked the gun out of his hand and knocked it to the wall I felt strong and strange. Wes then got up ''Jen come on I think we should go'' he shouted at me. Then just as I turned around to see Wes. BANG.

''JEN!'' Wes shouted. I was shot in the back by the crazy guy, he got his gun back I take it. But this gun shot felt more like a pinch nothing more, it wasn't hurting that much. ''Jen are you alright speak to me'' Wes came running up. ''I'm fine, bit uncomftable that's all. Get the others and tell them to…'' ''Don't worry Jen I got you and I'll tell them.'' Wes replyed. I saw the man who shot me run proble didn't want to get arrested.

In the car Wes called the others telling them to get back to NTAC right away and to come to the medical bay. ''What's going on I heard you were shot '' Sky said as he and the others came rushing in. ''Let me have a look, Lucus getr me some swabs and get a moniter'' Kat said, and she carried on. ''a shot wound to your back it's about 5cm deep, how much pain are you in?'' she said. ''Trufully, I'm not it's like a sharpe pinch nothing bad though.'' I answered. ''Is she going to be ok ?'' Wes asked. ''She will be…'' Kat then stopped then carried on. ''look at the wound the bullent is coming out your healing yourself jen!'' Kat said. ''What'' I said worried that I might be going mad soon like all the other infected people.

Kat then spoke again ''I need to get some swabs before it closes, Sky collect the bullet''. ''Wow this is cool, you guys are turning into superheros like the x-men or something '' Sky said with excitement. Like I was excited I was worried about losing my mind. I saw Kat and Wes give Sky a bad look as if to say you asshole or something. ''its healing so rapidely did you two notice anychange yet?'' Wes asked Lucus and Kat. ''Well I think to find out if we have is to….ahhhhhh god damn my arm it hurts. Kat said in anogy. Then she looked at her arm and the same thing what happen to me was happening to her. ''that's what happen to me Kat!'' I said as I got up a bit. Then Lucus to the floor squeezing his arm. ''Lucus you tom you're be fine here both of you lay down.'' Wes said. ''Wes Sky help them both, get them a glass of water or something'' I commanded.

Kat then spoke '' I feel ok now a bit light headed that's all. ''I'm ok now as well what happen.'' Lucus asked. ''Well I think it's the final change or so it's over for us…….whoa what the hell….my eyesight it's…..I don't know.'' I said. ''What is it Jen what do you see'' Wes said. ''its like….this may sound strange but were use to strange now, but it's like thermal vision like a S.W.A.T team have I can't see normal'' I could see things in heat vision in a way like red heat and blue for coldness like the floor. ''try to think of normal vision or think of one us what we look like when your eyesight is normal.'' Kat suggested.

So it tried I thought of where I was and who was there, like Wes his strong face and big arms, then I opened my eyes and jumped a bit. ''I can see you guys all normal again'' I said. ''try to turn it on and off?'' Sky said. So I tried to think of seeing in thermal sounds mad right and then I saw everyone in thermal again and then I thought of normal sight and everything went back to normal. ''It works wow'' I said.

But still I worried about maybe becoming a mad person again, knowing that I might not be human any time soon. Well actually I haven't been human in the last couple of hours really I thought to myself trying to smile. ''How long ago was it that the arm thing happened? ''Kat asked. ''about 45mins ago'' I said. ''So Lucus and me could possible go like that in about 35mins maybe?'' Kat said. ''Well yeah'' I said trying to give them a brave smile they are probably thinking the same thing as me. ''Wow so you guys might be like Superman'' Sky said joking trying to make the mood better. Kat then looked at Sky. ''Sky face it your just jealous that we are going to be like Superman and your not'' Kat joked back.

''Ok back on track, Kat got any results back from Jens wound?'' Wes asked. ''Check the computer'' she said. I went over worried a bit about what they say. I think clicked on my file and this email out of nowhere appealed. ''What this computer doesn't have the internet'' Sky said. I then opened it. '_'Don't worry humanity is safe we will fix the one's who gone mad'' _''what who sent this'' I said. ''Sky you're the expert at computers track it'' Wes said. Sky got on the computer searching everything where this email came from.

''Wait….oh nothing it doesn't trace back to anything that's impossible''.

Then another message '_'we know your puzzled come and met at 21st street at 11:30pm.'' _

''We should go then, but only us no reinforcements as this is a top secret job and we want it kept that way'' Wes said. ''Then we all go, together as a team'' I said.

That evening we got prepared, Kat and Lucus went though what I went though with their eyesight.

We all had bullet proof vests on, like I needed one anyway. Also we had guns and ear pieces as well.

It was 11pm ''Time to leave guys'' I said. Not knowing exactly what was going to happen.

We all go into a nice new series seven black BMW, Lucus drove us to the street ''Well where about do you think there come from? '' Sky asked. ''Your guess is as good as mine'' I said.

''I got an idea though this street is long and turns in a alley each of us should stand within 30 to 40 feet of each other.'' Lucus suggested. ''I like that idea.'' I said.

So everyone got out and was in position, '' good luck everyone if you see anything or anyone let me know'' I said. ''Good luck Jen keep safe in the alley '' Wes said. Why did I pick to stand in the alley I thought to myself it's cold, dark, wet and has a smell and strange feel to it. It was twenty eight minutes past, not long then. I had one last check with everyone else, they where all fine and ready for action.

The suddenly I felt this wind, it was strong picking up speed and the ground shaking ''what's going on?!'' everyone was saying then FLASH!

A round greenish blue thing appeared like a wormhole you would see in a space film. I looked behind me and then a force field appeared ''JEN ARE YOU OK, WHATS HAPPENING'' I heard Wes shout. Then this force field blurred out his image and stopped him from coming though.

Then his voice was followed by another.

''Jen Scotts'' Someone said I turned round and this person in a white uniform with black sleeves and a logo which was some strange pattern. ''Who are you?'' I asked. ''I am Khan and this is Selene we are the _force from the future_, where here to save humanity as you may know by now'' he said.

Humans from the future I thought so that throws the theory of aliens outside the window I thought.

''you're the ones who planted that spiky changing thing?'' I asked. ''Yes we are I can't say much but humanity needs to survive what is coming as in our time humans are dieing…..quickly this is the only way think of it as mutation or evolution.'' Selene said. They both had English accents which was good we obviously live on us English.

''What's coming and are you proposing that what you did to us your going to do to everyone?'' I asked. ''All I can say is a war is coming and you play an important role and yes what happen to you is going to happen worldwide in 5 days and don't we wont mess up this time'' Khan said. ''What do you want us to do?'' I asked. ''Just be prepared and keep people out there close to you as they are important, but that's all we have time for, goodbye. '' Khan said. ''Jen your do good.'' Selene said. And then they both went.

I was a bit in shock to know that the force field had gone.

''Jen what happen are you ok, what did they say?'' everyone was asking the same thing. After I told them everything they where shocked an amazed as well.

We spent the rest of the night figuring out what to do and making pacts for each country on what they should do.

The next 5 days where hard, me, Kat and Lucus where learning out powers as well as some new ones.

Then the fifth day happen and that evening all governments where prepared for what was going to happen. Then suddenly all those spiky things appeared changing everyone and killing the mad crewmen the next week was hard but everyone knew what happen that they would become like us and we helped Wes, and Sky with there new abilities.

Now in 2020, I'm head of an organisation called E.D.F Evolution Delta Force. We keep an eye on people changing and find it hard or if someone gets a new ability also we keep an eye on people who use this gift for evil. Lucus does a lot of felid work. Sky and Kat work together as well as date each other but they still bicker now and then, they do lab, health and computer work. Wes me and him are as you might say 'seeing each other' well his second in command and me I'm head of E.D.F. We all know a war is coming we are prepared for it and who ever is there they got to remember the E.D.F is here waiting for them.

''_Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.''_

_Disclamier: The whole stroy was my idea. Do not copy! Also the quote at the end is from X-men 2 just thoughht it went well for the ending really._


End file.
